Trafficking
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Let Me In: 12 - Reid is abducted and the team finds him for auction on the internet. When they fail to find him before the auction closes, it's a race against time to reach him before he's delivered to the buyer, and lost for good... SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

TRAFFICKING

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Wish I could write for it, though. ^_~

SLASH WARNING Hotch/Reid (And that's why I never WILL be able to write for it)

* * *

the 17th

* * *

The BAU team stared at the computer screens before them in sick horror.

"It's an online auction house." Garcia choked out. "For Human Trafficking. There are nearly two dozen auctions in progress right now."

"Can you trace it?" Rossi asked.

"I'm trying."

They stared at what was being displayed on the screen. The camera was panning around a young man sitting on his knees in skin tight black vinyl pants that laced up the sides. There was a gap between the two edges showing two inches of milky white skin all the way down. His ankles were splayed outwards, held apart by a spreader bar linked to leather cuffs around his ankles; his feet were bare. His arms were encased in black vinyl gloves that reached mid bicep. The gloves were also laced up, but once the laces reached the elbows, the gloves were laced together, binding the young man's arms tightly behind his back, putting a painful strain on his shoulders. His fists were clenched, his wrists handcuffed.

The camera slowly continued to pan around the boy on the auction block. The pants hung very low on his hips. His torso was bare and they could see his ribcage expanding with every breath. His nipples were red and swollen due to the clamps that were fastened onto them. A thin silver chain linked them. He was wearing a thick, black leather collar with a heavy ring dangling from it. His eyes were covered by a strip of black satin tied around his head, and he was enduring the presence of a black rubber ball gag in his mouth.

He was trembling, and a moment later he bowed his head. Chestnut brown curls fell into his face.

The video sequence began again, panning around his entire body, the entire process taking about twenty seconds. Off to the side was a series of photos. Garcia clicked over them. It was a series of pictures of the boy that was for sale… different views… different parts of his body… nothing intimate… the most violating photo was of his thighs.

Emily Prentiss sighed. "So… we have thirty six hours to find him."

"Baby girl, tell me you can find out where this feed is coming from." Morgan begged.

"… I'm trying, baby, but… I may not find it before the auction is up."

"If that auction ends, we could lose him!" JJ gasped.

"Garcia, create an identity." Hotch said, suddenly. "White male, fifty three. Create an account on that site."

"What?" Garcia gasped, already working. "Why?"

"I want you to log in a bid." Hotch said, punching buttons on his phone.

"What?" JJ blurted.

"… I… How much?" Garcia gasped.

"I'm checking my savings right now… considering there will be a processing and delivery fee… say… sixty four thousand."

"Hotch! Are you crazy!" Morgan howled. Hotch turned, his face consumed with worry.

"If we can't find him in time, I want to make sure we have another way to get Reid back." Hotch hissed. He turned and looked back at the computer screen, staring at the images of his agent… his lover… and the clock counting down…

There was one solitary image of his face… His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes betrayed his fear as he stared at the camera… Those eyes… They made Hotch's heart clench in worry and break all at once…

And now his mind ran back to that night a week ago…

This was his fault…

If only he had been able to stop them…

* * *

the 11th

* * *

Reid was laughing as they left the restaurant. Hotch was grinning. They climbed into Hotch's car, still laughing.

"I can't believe the look on his FACE when you said that to him!" Reid laughed, and Hotch grinned. The restaurant manager had been giving them attitude when he realized that they were a couple. Hotch got sick of it. And so he had stood up to the man and profiled him. And really shaken the guy. Reid thought it was a stitch. He had barely been able to contain his laughter.

Hotch looked at Reid and grinned. He started the motor and pulled away from the curb. Reid's laughter faded into giggles, and finally into little gasps as he fought to catch his breath. They fell into a relaxed silence until Reid started fidgeting with the radio. Hotch just smiled. As they passed through an intersection, he glanced towards his lover. He didn't see the truck coming.

"HOTCH!" Reid cried, and then an earth shattering crash. Glass shattered. Metal shrieked. Tires screamed. And slowly, it all grew quiet. Hotch groaned.

"Aaron!" He heard Reid call. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head. Reid was staring back at him, eyes wide in shock. "Aaron… are you okay?"

"I… Yeah… I think so…" Hotch gasped. "You?"

"… I think so…" Reid gasped. There were people moving around outside of the car.

"Hello!" A man called. "Are you okay?"

"… Yeah… I think so!" Reid called back.

"Good!" The man responded and jerked the passenger door open. "Then you can get out." Hotch's eyes widened when he saw the knife. "Hello Agent Hotchner. Sorry about the damage."

"Who are you?" Hotch gasped, now seeing the mask. "What do you want?"

"You took everything from me, Agent Hotchner." The man hissed. "I lost everything. My good name, my business… my daughter... But you wouldn't back off… I was disgraced. What I want is vengeance. I'm taking what is important to you… and making a profit off of him in the process." And he cut through Reid's seatbelt, seized Reid's arm and began to pull him from the car, tossing the boy's gun aside.

"What? No! Let go!" Reid cried. "Hotch! HOTCH!"

"REID!" Hotch shouted and his hand darted out, closing around Reid's wrist. Reid's hand twisted and gripped Hotch's wrist. The pair clung to one another, tightly. The man snarled.

"Let go, you little…" He snarled, and cuffed Reid upside the head. Reid grunted and his grip loosened slightly, but Hotch held tight. And a moment later, Reid's hand tightened on his wrist again.

Hotch struggled to reach his gun with his other hand but he couldn't. It was pinned against his side by the crumpled door of the car.

"Aaron…" Reid whimpered, grunting as the man jerked his other arm. Then, another man ran around the car and wrapped an arm around Reid's waist. "Aaron!" Reid cried, his eyes going wide.

"Spencer… Don't…" Hotch gasped. "Don't let go…" The other man reached into the car and grabbed Reid's arm right above where Hotch's hand held it. He dug his fingers into the underside of Reid's arm, putting pressure on the tendons. Reid whimpered again and Hotch's eyes widened when he felt the boy's grip loosening. Reid winced, then gave a cry. Twitching as he tried to hold his grip, his fingers opened on Hotch's arm.

"Reid!" Hotch cried in anguish as he felt Reid's arm slowly being pulled out of his hand.

"Please…" Reid gasped, eyes wild in fear. "Hotch…" Hotch's hand slid over the joint at Reid's thumb and closed around the boy's fingers. Another jerk, and suddenly his hand was empty.

"REID!" He cried, lashing out and groping wildly for the hand he had lost, but found nothing but air.

"HOTCH!" Reid cried, and the man watched his Agent thrashing in the grip of the two men.

"LET HIM GO!" Hotch shouted, now fighting to get out of the car, but he was pinned. The man in charge got behind Reid, hooking his arms through the boy's elbows. The other man delivered an uppercut straight to Reid's solar plexus. Reid let out a strangled yelp, doubling over. He groaned and his eyes rolled back into his head before he slumped over, limp. The man caught Reid on his arm and hefted him up onto his shoulder. Then the men turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"REID!" Hotch cried, desperately. Finally, he fumbled for his phone and dialed. "Morgan!" He gasped, his voice strained.

"Hotch?"

"Morgan, they took him…"

"What? Hotch, where are you?"

"They took Reid…"

Within ten minutes, there was an ambulance on the scene. Morgan arrived three minutes later.

"HOTCH!"

"Morgan!" Hotch called from inside the car.

"What happened, man?"

"OW!" Hotch yelped. A moment later, they had him out and on a gurney, but Hotch was struggling to get up. "Two of them! They hit us. They pulled Reid out of the car and headed that way." He said, pointing off to the left. "Fifteen minutes ago."

"Who, Hotch?" Morgan asked, trotting alongside the gurney as they wheeled Hotch to the ambulance.

"I don't know! Call the team! He said I ruined his life! That he… lost his name, his job, and his daughter because of me! Look into it!" Morgan stopped and watched his boss being loaded into the ambulance. He turned and picked up the phone.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan. I need an emergency recall of Agents Prentiss, Jareau, Rossi and Penelope Garcia… No, I'm with Hotchner and you won't be able to reach Agent Reid. Thanks." Morgan said, then headed into the BAU.

Within half an hour, the team was there in the round table room. Morgan walked in.

"Hotch and Reid were in a car accident." He said, getting right down to business. "Two men ran into the driver's side of Hotch's car. They pulled Reid out and took off with him. Hotch is at the hospital, but he looked okay."

"Oh my God!" Prentiss gasped, eyes wide.

"One of the men told Hotch that he was taking revenge for Hotch ruining his life. That because of Hotch, he lost his job, his reputation and his daughter. That's all we know." Morgan sighed. "The abduction happened an hour ago. So let's get moving."

* * *

the 17th

* * *

Hotch sat in his office in the dark staring off into space. He had joined the team that night two hours later. He had told them the whole story. Every moment. Every word the UnSub said that he could remember… The thing that disturbed the team the most was the man saying that he was going to take Reid and use him to make a profit. None of them liked the sound of that.

Hotch sighed. Now they knew HOW he was planning to make a profit…

"Garcia has some information for us." JJ said, poking her head into the room. Hotch sighed and stood, going to the round table room.

"Okay." Garcia said as soon as he came in. "So, the site is on a server out of India." She said. "I tracked it there."

"Reid is in India?" Morgan blurted.

"No. The pictures and video of Reid were sent there. I'm trying to trace where they were sent from. But they were uploaded several days ago. Reid has been… up on auction for several days… Since Tuesday the 14th. The auction is lasting one week."

Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And we have less than two days to find him before he's… SOLD." He spat the word with disgust.

"… They're advertising him…" Garcia said, weakly. "They aren't hiding his identity."

"What?"

"They're telling the buyers that Reid is an FBI Agent."

"Why would they do that?" Morgan asked. "Wouldn't that scare buyers off?"

"Some of them…" Rossi said, slowly. "But anyone with a beef with the government might want him more knowing this. It could increase the amount they're willing to pay. Unfortunately it almost guarantees that the buyer will be a real sicko."

"Garcia, did you place a bid?" Hotch asked, his voice tight.

"… I can't…"

"What?"

"They have an underlying condition. Anyone who places a bid on Reid must have been a registered member of the site for at least six months. And you have to be recommended by a member to become a member." Garcia sniffled. "I'm so sorry…"

Hotch slammed his hands down on the table. "Dammit… We have to find him…"

"Well…" Prentiss said slowly. "We know who took him… We just need to find him."

* * *

the 13th

* * *

"Hotch. We think we have something." Morgan said, sticking his head into Hotch's office. Hotch looked up from his computer and stood, following Morgan out into the bull pen.

"Andrew Cane." Prentiss said with a grin, handing Hotch a case file. "Remember Meagan?"

"… Of course…" Hotch breathed. He remembered that case well. Meagan and her mother had been left by her father. And in response she became a call girl, and killed her clients who had abandoned their own families… The case had ultimately cost many high rollers in Dallas their jobs and reputations. And in the case of Andrew Cane, he lost his daughter. She had committed suicide rather than go to prison and live with his betrayal.

Cane had several homes around the United States. One was in DC. The BAU had raided the house simultaneously with FBI units searching his other properties around the country. They found nothing.

So now they were at a dead end, with a clock counting down…

* * *

Next time, we catch up with Reid and see where he has been for the past week...


	2. Chapter 2

TRAFFICKING

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Wish I could write for it, though. ^_~

SLASH WARNING Hotch/Reid (And that's why I never WILL be able to write for it)

Tuesday the 12th

* * *

Reid groaned as he awoke. His chest hurt. Slowly, he lifted his head and looked around. It was pitch black, but he seemed to be able to hear an engine… he was lying on a stiff carpet, and it was vibrating and bumping… Reid frowned and lifted his hand, feeling around him… the trunk of a car. He was in the trunk of a car. He groped around and his hands fell on something long and cylindrical… with a button. He pushed it, and the flashlight clicked on. Against the side of the trunk was a bottle of water and what looked like a peanut butter sandwich in a zip lock bag. Reid sighed and relented, devouring the sandwich and draining the bottle. It looked like they would be on the road for a long time… He tried to kick out the rear lights, but they had been reinforced. The whole trunk had. There was nothing he could do but sit back and enjoy the ride…

It was several hours before the car stopped and the engine turned off. Reid listened. It sounded like they were at a gas station. Sure enough, they filled up and were back on the road. Reid cursed. He had to go to the bathroom. Hours passed. He banged on the lid of the trunk, but was ignored. Eventually he gave in and emptied his bladder into the empty water bottle.

The drive continued. It was starting to get warm. Reid sighed. Where the hell were they taking him? The minutes continued to tick by slowly. Eventually, the car stopped again. People got out. Slowly, Reid adjusted his position and tensed, waiting. When the trunk popped open, he leaped out and tackled the man standing there.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The man yelped, and fell back with a crash. Reid struggled to his feet and ran.

"You idiot! Stop him!" Shouted the other. A gun shot went off. Reid yelped and ducked and swerved. They seemed to be in some kind of warehouse. He reached the door, flung it open and fell out into intense heat. He was immediately blinded by the glaring sun. He raised a hand before his eyes and waited for his vision to adjust. They were by a river… a dirty looking river. And he was staring at a city. He knew that skyline. The tower off to the side topped with a large ball. That was Reunion Tower…

He was in Dallas, Texas!

"Gotcha ya little brat!" Came a snarl, and powerful arms wrapped around his torso.

"GET OFF!" Reid shouted at the top of his lungs. "HELP!"

"Shut up!" The man hissed, and lifted a hand to cover Reid's mouth. Reid thrashed and writhed as he was dragged back into the darkness.

"… If you let something like that happen again, you're fired!" Hissed a familiar voice. Reid knew who it was now…

"He's stronger than he looks." The man holding Reid snorted. Reid glared at the mastermind.

"Well, don't leave any bruises. We're taking pictures of him."

"HRM!" Reid yelped, struggling more. The man walked over.

"Let him speak." He said. Reid sucked in a breath when the hand left his mouth.

"Andrew Cane." He gasped. The UnSub tensed.

"What?"

"You're Andrew Cane. We're in Dallas. Because of our investigation, you lost your reputation and your job. And your daughter committed suicide. I guarantee you… my team knows who you are, too."

"I know they'll figure me out. But by the time they find me…" He smiled and walked over, removing his mask and running fingers through Reid's hair. "YOU will be on your way to your new… owner."

"… My… e-excuse me?" Reid stammered, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly.

Cane smirked. "There's a market out there for young men like you."

"Market?" Reid repeated, weakly.

"I'm putting you up on auction to sell to the highest bidder."

"That's illegal!" Reid cried, as if this would dissuade the man who had assaulted and kidnapped him and dragged him all the way across the country.

"It still happens, Agent Reid. Human trafficking is a… big problem in this country."

"Didn't think that a man like you would have connections in that industry."

"Well… life is full of surprises. Let's go upstairs. The photographer should be waiting for us." Cane said, and headed to a set of stairs. Reid grunted and struggled as he was dragged along after him.

They stumbled up the stairs and through the door. It was as if they had stepped out of a dilapidated warehouse and into a professional photographer's studio. A man and two women turned.

"Hi." The elder woman said, shaking hands with Cane. "I'll be creating the auction page. This is my colleague." She gestured to the other woman. "She's wardrobe. And of course, our photographer." She waved a hand at the man.

"HE is FBI?" The blonde woman asked, sounding doubtful.

"They must have lowered their standards." The Photographer chuckled, eyeing Reid up and down. Reid said nothing. He just stared back.

"Any particular requests?" The blonde asked Cane. The man smirked.

"Let's just say… I don't want him to end up in a nice cushy bed as some softie's companion. I want him to be someone's dog… someone's whore… a piece of property…" Reid gave a thick swallow, staring at the man. "I want him to go to someone with some… extreme fetishes…"

"Then that's what we cater to." The blonde said. "Okay, honey. Strip." She said, looking at Reid.

"What? No!"

"You're just going to take a shower." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Reid winced as he was dragged across the room and tossed into the bathroom. "Bathe on your own, or we'll do it for you." The woman snapped. He was then given privacy.

He sighed and slowly stripped. Afraid that it would be taken from him, he removed his necklace. He stared down at the golden ring in his hand, the ruby winking up at him. Hotch's birthstone. Reid rubbed the band with his thumb, then tucked it into his pants pocket. He used the bathroom, then showered. When he was finished, he was dismayed to find that while a towel had been brought in for him, his clothes had been taken away. He wrapped the towel tightly around himself. A moment later, the door opened. The brunette stood there.

"Come on out, dear." She said. Eyeing her, Reid slowly stepped out of the bathroom. He clutched the towel tightly as she slowly circled him. "Hmmm…" She mused, scribbling on a note pad. "Tall. Thin. Light muscle tone. Not an ounce of fat on him whatsoever… pale… hmm… those dark circles under his eyes aren't that appealing… But some men like that… Awkward hands and feet… He needs a mani/pedi…" She snorted, then suddenly reached out and placed a hand on his face, messing with his lips, pushing them away. "Neat even teeth. That's good."

"Stop it!" Reid howled, now backing away. But Cane's big goon quickly grabbed his upper arms and held him still.

"Are you a virgin?" The brunette asked, suddenly.

"I… what?"

"Are you a virgin?" She repeated.

"That is NONE of your business!" Reid cried, now turning red.

"Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"What! I… No! That… This is completely—"

"Okay, no." She interrupted. "Have you ever had sex with a man?"

Reid just opened and closed his mouth, flustered.

"… Hm. Okay… Are you a top or a bottom?"

"… I am NOT answering these questions!" Reid cried, his voice high pitched and half hysterical.

"Kid, I will find out either way. It will be easier on all of us if you just answer." She sighed. Reid said nothing. She sighed. "Fine." And she walked across the room and rummaged around in a desk. A moment later, she was pulling on a pair of latex gloves. "Bend him over the table, please." She said in a bored tone. Reid's eyes widened.

"What? No! Don't touch me!" He howled, and started fighting with the strong hands dragging him across the room. He was spun around and the man gathered Reid's wrists in one hand and held them tightly, and pinned his torso to the table top with another hand on the back of his neck. Reid grunted and squirmed. "Let… GO!" He cried, and then feminine hands removed the towel from his waist and the woman kicked his legs further apart. Reid felt his face burning in humiliation when he was inspected.

"Hmmm… He's been penetrated…" The woman announced. "There's some damage… scarring… Either he likes it rough or… were you raped, kid?" She asked. Reid winced, his mind flashing back to Shane Harvey back in November… He said nothing.

"STOP! DON'T!" He cried, straining against the hand holding his wrists.

"He's been used. That will hurt the price you can get for him. But at the same time, with the buyers you're trying to reach, they will probably prefer someone who's had experience. The stuff they're into is too hard core for virgins. So this might actually work in your favor." The brunette announced. "But he's nice and tight. That's a good redeeming factor. Buyers like them tight." Reid jumped and yelped. "Healthy prostate, strong response from stimulation. Also good redeeming factors. Stand him up and turn him."

Reid gasped as he was jerked upright and spun around. And then he found himself being fondled. "Circumcised, average girth. Good length, but nothing that noteworthy. Overall, he's a good product. Just a bit of wear. But he should fetch a good price."

"Shall I work my magic?" The blonde asked, smirking at Reid as her partner removed her gloves. Reid eyed the blonde nervously.

"Please." Cane said, amused at Reid's humiliation. He nodded to his henchman and watched as Reid was dragged behind the screen into the dressing area.

Behind the screen the blonde was pawing through the clothes she had. She pulled out some black vinyl pants that laced up the side. Reid said nothing. She dressed him and laced them up, smirking and slapping his backside when she was done. He glared at her. On request, the man spun Reid around and he felt tight gloves being pulled up his arms. He felt her lacing them up and winced when she began to lace them together. They held his arms firmly behind his back, straining his shoulders. Then there was a loud familiar click as handcuffs closed around his wrists.

The blonde then turned on a blow dryer and began to brush through Reid's hair, drying it out. Reid grimaced at the hot air blasting over his head, but his hair dried relatively quickly. Then the blonde stepped back and looked over him, thoughtfully. She turned and picked up a black leather collar and buckled it around his long slim neck, then ran her hands down his chest. She paused, fingers on his pectorals, then suddenly began to pinch, twist and tug on his nipples. Reid yelped.

"Ow! H-Hey! Stop it! STOP IT!"

"Oh, hush." The woman snorted. "Don't be a baby." And she continued to torture the sensitive flesh between her fingers. Reid just winced every now and then and kept his eyes tightly closed. A few minutes later she stopped, but she quickly pulled out a silver chain with little silver clamps on each end. She pinched them open and fastened them onto Reid's swollen nipples. Reid yelped at the sharp pain they brought, but his yelp was silenced by a rubber ball being forced into his mouth and buckled behind his head. His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes rolled in his skull as his fear began to mount.

The blonde picked up a bar with leather cuffs on each end and a long strip of black cloth, then walked away. Reid stumbled after her, being guided by a rough hand on the handcuffs around his wrists.

"… Perfect. Presenting him like this should lure in the type of buyer you're looking for." The brunette said, smiling. Cane just smirked. He liked the growing look of fear on the young man's face. The photographer led Reid over to a box draped in a cloth and forced him onto it on his knees. The blonde knelt behind Reid and forced his legs apart, wrapping the leather cuffs around his ankles and linking them with the spreader bar. Then she stood and blindfolded him with the cloth. Reid turned his head as they moved away from him and clenched his fists.

The brunette stood behind a video camera on a wheeled tripod and focused it on the boy, then slowly moved around him in a circle, filming it.

"There's our 360 degree view…" She said, cheerfully. "Simple enough. Now the pictures." Reid gasped as he was jerked to his feet and stripped naked again.

"D-Don't!" He gasped. His arms were held out and the photographer snapped a shot of his hands. His feet. His calves. He was pinned down, blushing and shouting as his thighs were photographed. He was grateful when they did not take pictures of his buttocks or genitals, but they snapped shots of every thing else. When all they had left was his face, he refused to look up at the camera.

"Surely by now you know that we WILL get what we want." The brunette sighed, rolling her eyes. Reid kept his head bowed.

"You know." Cane called across the room. "You will be on auction for the entire world. You can be purchased by anyone, anywhere. You may find yourself being bought by the head of a terrorist organization in Afghanistan or something. Imagine what they will do to you… An FBI Agent… we are not going to lie about who you are. That too will ensure you are purchased by the… "right" people…" Cane sneered.

Finally, Reid looked up. He stared at the man in horror. A flash went off, and his look of fear and despair was captured on film for all eternity.

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

TRAFFICKING

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Wish I could write for it, though. ^_~

SLASH WARNING Hotch/Reid (And that's why I never WILL be able to write for it)

* * *

the 18th

* * *

"I have an address!" Garcia cried, running into the room.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"I have the address! For the place where the images of Reid originated! It's in Dallas." Garcia gasped. Hotch lept to his feet.

"Then that's where we're going." He said. He gathered the team and within half an hour, the jet was roaring across the country, heading for DFW International Airport. Once there, the local Bureau was there to meet them. As the clock approached midnight, they were piling into SUV's and heading for the Trinity River that ran along the south side of Downtown Dallas.

* * *

12:01 am on the 19th

* * *

The cars pulled up before the warehouse. There was light on in the upper offices. Swat teams had the buildings surrounded. Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss and Morgan each led a group and they stormed into the building with shouts of "FBI!" But the place was quiet. Save for a crash upstairs. They charged upstairs. Two women and a man were scrambling around grabbing laptops and file folders.

"NOBODY MOVE!" Morgan thundered, and they froze, eyes wide. The blonde squeaked. Swat moved in and the three were quickly handcuffed. Morgan and Prentiss wasted no time; they started working right away on the computers.

"Here! I've got the photos and the video file!" Prentiss called. Hotch and Rossi were searching the place. A moment later, Hotch walked in.

"All clear." He gasped, then walked over to the three people. "I'm looking for one of my Agents." He hissed. They could see the cold fury in his eyes. He held up a picture of Reid from the online auction. "Where is he." He hissed.

"… We don't know." The blonde squeaked. "He was brought to us, we took the pictures, sent them in and that's it. The seller took him with him when we were done. We're just middle men. We provide the pictures and the merchandise description for the auction house, that's all. After that, we have no contact with either the buyer, seller or the product."

"Product?" Hotch cried, shaking his head in disbelief. "He's a human being! A Federal Agent!"

"Look… we just do what we're paid to do." The brunette snorted. "I appraise them and write the description, she is wardrobe and he takes the pictures. Then I send it all to the auction house and we're done."

"… So he's not here."

"No."

"Any idea where he's been taken?"

"No."

"… Get them out of here." Hotch gasped, clenching his fists so hard they were shaking.

"Hey Hotch!" Rossi called. He walked in holding up wrinkled clothes. It was the clothes Reid had been wearing when he had been abducted.

"… Where the hell is he…?" Hotch breathed, walking over and taking the clothes. He checked the pockets… out of one, he pulled a golden chain with a ring on it… Hotch winced. It was the ring he had bought for Reid. The twin of the ring Reid had bought for him was around his own neck. His face pained, Hotch fastened the necklace around his own neck and tucked it under his shirt to rest on his chest with its mate…

"… We'll find him, Aaron." Rossi said, and they rejoined the team.

* * *

Reid sighed, leaning against the wall. He had been locked up in this place for… well… he didn't know how long it had been. But considering the regular meals that were brought to him, he had been there for a week. That meant that his time was almost up. He wondered how close the team was to finding him. They WOULD find him… they… they HAD to…

* * *

"How are we doing, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"… Three hours and counting, sir." Garcia's voice answered from Morgan's phone.

"The pictures were taken here, but Reid was taken somewhere else… where?" Rossi grumbled. "We've checked every place that has connections with Cane. No activity on his credit card or bank account. No sights of any of the cars he owns. Where the hell is he?"

"Sir. I think I've found something." Garcia said, suddenly. The team turned their attention to the phone. "I've got a man here named Isaac Reyes. Cane paid off his mortgage a couple of months ago… Right before his house went into foreclosure."

"And?"

"He dropped out of sight at the same time as Cane. BUT… He just rented a car." Garcia said. "… Three hours before the auction ends."

"… They're preparing to transport him." Prentiss groaned.

"Garcia, I want you to watch that auction! Get in! And when the buyer appears, find out who it is!" Hotch ordered.

Hours later, they had no new leads and were all sitting around the phone again. "Ten seconds…" Garcia gasped.

"Are you ready, Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Ready as ever. I even have Kevin at his station to help me."

"Good." Hotch gasped. He was sweating and clenching his fists.

"Three… two… one…" They all looked at the laptop they had. The auction clock reached zero, and a red box appeared in the middle of the screen with bold white letters saying "CLOSED".

The team held their breaths collectively as they heard Garcia typing away. The silence lasted for a good thirty seconds.

"… Garcia?" Hotch called.

"Shh!" Garcia hissed. Hotch sat back, tapping his fingers. "Okay… They're making an arrangement. Half of the money now… half on delivery. I'm watching the accounts… And… okay! The buyer… the buyer… Oh God…"

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"The buyer's account is in Brazil. Okay… the money is being transferred online now. Wow… he paid over half a million for Reid!"

"We need locations, baby girl!" Morgan called.

"Waiting! Oh no… crap! They're not going to discuss the delivery online. Wait… I have a phone number!"

Hotch was now up and pacing around.

"Okay… okay… NO! Disposable cell!"

"We have nothing?" Hotch cried.

"We have the plates for the rental car." Rossi said.

* * *

Reid looked up when the door to his little prison opened.

"Let's go, kid." Cane said, smirking. "You just made me a lot of money." Reid stared and slowly stood. Isaac walked in and bound Reid's wrists with leather cuffs, so as not to leave any marks on his skin. He was led through the little house and into the garage where he was promptly dumped into the trunk of a newly rented car. His ankles were bound and the lid was slammed shut. The motor started and they were on their way…

* * *

"We have a sighting!" Garcia called.

"Where?" Hotch gasped, desperately. The team watched him, worried. The man was frantic. Garcia had been unable to track the call. It had been short. Only thirty seconds. So all they had to go on now was the license plate number of the rental car. It had been almost four hours since the close of the auction.

"On southbound 35." Garcia said. "In Round Rock, just a few miles north of the border for the City of Austin. They exited the highway and the cop lost them."

* * *

Reid sighed, squirming. Where was his team? They should have found him by now… Andrew Cane surely wasn't THAT good… He sighed. He just had to bide his time. He had faith in his team. He just had to stay alive and preserve what he could as long as he could.

As it was… what would he have to preserve? It was likely that the man who bought him didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart to save him.

Save them…

Heh… Mehtevas.

Right…

Whoever bought him was more likely to abuse him. Physically, psychologically and sexually. Reid frowned and strained against his bonds.

He would stay strong. For his team.

For Aaron.

For Gideon.

"I am stronger…" Reid breathed into the trunk. "I will not be broken. Tobias didn't break me. The Dilaudid didn't break me. Shane Harvey didn't… I WILL NOT BE BROKEN!"

"Shut up!" Isaac roared from the front seat.

"MAKE ME!" Reid shouted back defiantly. A moment later the radio was blaring, making the trunk vibrate. Reid sighed and listened to the muffled music. Eventually, it lulled him to sleep.

He woke when the doors of the car slammed shut. The trunk was opened and cool air rushed in. Reid took a deep breath. It smelled of the ocean…

Isaac jerked him out of the trunk. They were at a Marina… A large Marina. His wrists and ankles were released and he was led along the docks over to a large yacht. They boarded and Reid's heart sunk. How would the team find him out at sea? He was led down into the boat and locked up in a small dark closet that was supposed to be the bedroom for deckhands. Sighing, Reid slowly turned and peered out the little slit of a window. Soon, the boat slipped away from the dock and took off, heading out into the Gulf of Mexico…

* * *

"I've got something." Garcia gasped as soon as Morgan answered his phone.

"Talk to us, baby girl."

"The rental car was found in Galveston. Where a yacht belonging to Andrew Cane is docked. The yacht is gone."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Morgan cried.

"How the hell do we track a boat in the Gulf?" Emily gasped.

"The buyer is from Brazil…" JJ said, slowly. "Are… Are they gonna sail all the way there?"

"Doubtful." Rossi said, frowning. "They're probably planning to meet somewhere between…"

"But where…?" Hotch asked. Rossi frowned, worried. He could hear despair creeping into the Unit Chief's tone.

"There are a lot of places between here and Brazil…" Garcia said. "Wait… I have a name!"

"What?" Morgan asked.

"It took a while, but I found the buyer's name." Garcia announced, her fingers flying over her keyboard.

"Arturo Coronado. And he's not from Brazil. That was another front. Another smoke screen. He's from El Salvador. And get this. He has a house on Long Boat Key, Florida. And records show that he's been there for a few weeks. And get this. He SAILS there on his own schooner. Which just left the dock a couple of hours ago. Two hours after the auction closed. He's set to sail back home. And I'm willing to bet that he's going to meet Cane out at sea, and they'll make the exchange there."

"… What are our chances of intercepting them?" JJ gasped.

"Dammit!" Morgan cursed. "Can't we catch a break on this case?"

"Oh…" Garcia gasped, suddenly. "I… I think we just did! Coronado's little love boat… He has GPS. We can track him. I've alerted the Coast Guard."

"Good." Hotch said. "Let's move." And they all rushed out the door.

* * *

The question is... will they get there in time?

Unexpectedly Expecting is up! Go check it out if you're not scared of Mpreg!


	4. Chapter 4

TRAFFICKING

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Wish I could write for it, though. ^_~

SLASH WARNING Hotch/Reid (And that's why I never WILL be able to write for it)

* * *

Reid sighed. They had been out at sea for a couple of days. Reid and his captors found out very quickly that in this small boat, under the deck, Reid got sea sick. But for some reason, he was fine while up on deck. So he was allowed to stay up there as long as he was supervised. He even slept up there. It was warm, so he didn't need blankets. The cool night breeze was pleasant and the rocking was soothing. If it weren't for his overall situation, Reid would have enjoyed himself.

But then, one morning, Reid awoke to a buzz of activity. Sitting up and blinking into the morning sun, he saw that there was another boat approaching. It was much larger…

His gut congealed. This must be the buyer.

A moment later, he was seized by Isaac and dragged below deck and tossed into the shower. With the man snarling at him to hurry, he quickly bathed and was then dragged away. He was given a pair of tight black vinyl pants. It was a bit difficult to wriggle into them, and he wasn't too thrilled with how low on his hips they hung. Then he was given a simple white button up shirt, but Isaac didn't give him a chance to do up any of the buttons. He wrapped leather cuffs around Reid's wrists, binding them together behind his back, then fit a thick black leather collar around his neck. Reid glared at him the whole time. The man mussed up his wet hair a bit, making it look wild and unruly rather than just plastered down to his head, and then he dragged him back onto the deck.

Andrew Cane stood there. A man stood across the table from him. There was a briefcase on the table between them, standing open. It was filled with neatly packaged United States Currency.

"I'm sure you want to inspect the merchandise right away." Cane was saying.

"Si." Said the other man. "I would like that very much." He spoke with a thick accent.

Cane smirked. "Here he is." The man turned.

He was tall and well built with tanned skin, dark eyes and long dark wavy hair, pulled back neatly at the base of his neck. He laid eyes on Reid and sensual lips tugged themselves into a smirk. His eyes glittered as they followed a droplet of water… it dripped from Reid's hair and ran down his neck, down his chest and over his abdomen before slipping under the waistband of his pants. The man smirked at that, then lifted his eyes and stared into Reid's face. Reid swallowed, nervously, and stared the man down.

The man held Reid's gaze for a long time before slowly looking him up and down. Reid fought not to squirm. He felt as though he was being molested by the man's unnerving gaze. After a few moments, the man looked him in the eyes again. His gaze never wavering, he spoke.

"You have the proof I asked for?"

"I do." Cane said, and held out a familiar wallet. He placed it into the man's outstretched hand. The man finally looked down again and flipped it open, staring at Reid's credentials.

"Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid…" He read, letting the words roll elegantly off of his tongue. "Behavioral Analysis Unit of the Federal Bureau of Investigation of the United States of America. That is… quite the title." He closed the wallet and slid it into his pocket, then slowly approached Reid, the heels of his boots sharp and clear as he walked across the deck. He stopped right before Reid, looming over him. Reid swallowed again, holding his unsettling gaze, though he did lean into Isaac a bit. That smirk was still in place on the man's lips.

"Do you know who I am, cachorro?" Reid said nothing. "I am Arturo Coronado. And I am your master, now." Reid narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. The man's smirk broadened to a grin. "You do not look happy, little one." Reid did not respond. Amused, the man reached out and took Reid's chin in his fingers. Snarling, Reid jerked away. "… Fiery." The man chuckled, then seized Reid's jaw in a harsh grip. Reid tried to jerk away, but a moment later their faces were inches apart. "I will beat that out of you." Reid glared back, then lunged. The man jerked his hand back as Reid's teeth snapped together viciously only an inch from his fingers. The man stared at him in surprise, then began to chuckle. "It will be fun to break you, cachorro."

"Better than you have tried." Reid hissed, eyes blazing. Coronado's grin broadened… he was pleased.

"... It will be very fun. It will be a challenge, but I will break you. And when you break… you will break hard…"

And he turned and snapped his fingers. Two men stepped forward and took Reid's arms, forcing him across the deck of the yacht and over to the gang plank that spanned the water between the vessels. Reid didn't bother to struggle. Even if he got away from them, where would he go?

"Cane." He said as he passed the man. "Enjoy the money while you can." He glared at him. "My team will bring you in."

"They will try." Cane said with a satisfied smile. "But I do not plan to return to the States for a while. Goodbye." And he watched as Reid was taken aboard the other vessel. And minutes later, they were drifting away.

* * *

The team looked down out of the windows of the helicopter to the large Coast Guard vessel they were dropping towards. Skillfully, the pilot landed on the helipad and the team disembarked.

Hotch shook hands with the man waiting to greet them. "Captain. I'm SSA Aaron Hothchner, FBI."

"Welcome aboard, sir." The man said with a nod. "We're tracking the vessel in question. We'll catch up but it will take us about 12 to 15 hours."

"Make it twelve." Hotch growled as they descended from the helipad.

"Sir. May I ask why we're chasing down a citizen of El Salvador?" Hotch looked at the man, then pulled out the case file. He opened it and showed the captain the picture of Reid on his knees, gagged, blindfolded, handcuffed, looking like a sex slave.

"Coronado just purchased this young man from an Andrew Cane. He was abducted a week ago."

"… Dear God…" The captain breathed, staring at the photo in horror.

"His name is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. He's one of my Agents. He's a part of this team." Hotch growled. The captain stared at him.

"… Twelve hours it is, sir." He said firmly, then turned and made his way to the bridge.

* * *

Reid was dragged down to a dark room far below the deck. He shuddered when he saw the contents. It was like a bondage dungeon. In addition to a large bed, there was a rack… a cross… a stirrup chair… a sex swing hanging from the ceiling in the corner… different kinds of restraints were hung up on the left wall. A large armoire sat against the far wall. Reid didn't want to know what was in it… Hanging on the wall beside it were paddles, riding crops, whips and several other things to strike someone with… Beside that were bondage uniforms… masks, gloves, collars, harnesses… And then gags of every kind. Different sized ball gags, bits, ring gags, and some that were tongue or phallic shaped. In the far corner was what looked almost like an electric chair, but on the seat of it was a large phallus. Reid winced and looked away from it.

Coronado opened the armoire, and Reid stared in horror. It was filled with an obscene variety of sex toys. Ben-Wa balls, dildos, vibrators, cock rings… all in different styles and sizes…

"You are pale, Cachorro." Coronado purred. "This is going to be your home until I feel you are suited to your new role." He grabbed Reid by the back of the neck and forced him into the middle of the room then shoved him down onto his knees. There was a ring drilled into the floor with a twelve inch chain on it. He grabbed the chain and clipped it to Reid's collar. Then he crossed the room and took a length of chain down. He clipped it to a ring on the ceiling, and then jerked Reid's arms up behind his back, clipping the other end of the chain to his restraints. Reid grunted and tried to stand on his knees, but the chain on the collar kept him kneeling, hunched over. And then he was left alone.

* * *

"How are we doing?" Hotch asked, walking onto the bridge.

"Four, five hours Agent Hotchner." The captain said. "We're making better time than I anticipated."

"When we get there, we need to move fast." Hotch said. "If he knows we're on board…"

"Hotch." Rossi said. "He just paid half a million for Reid. He won't kill him."

"How do we know?" Hotch asked.

"Well… we don't for sure." Rossi admitted. "But statistically…" He trailed off and shrugged.

"This man could be doing anything to him…"

"Aaron. Stay strong. We'll bring him home."

* * *

Reid was actually grateful when Coronado returned. His body was crying in protest at being kept in such a position for so long. When his hands were released he yelped, then groaned. His arms were hurting, and he could barely move them. Coronado knelt, and a moment later Reid found himself blindfolded before being lifted into the man's arms.

"D-Don't." Reid groaned, and began thrashing. Coronado chuckled and tightened his hold on Reid. A moment later, he was laid down on a flat table. His arms were jerked down on either side of the table and cuffed to the sides. Reid winced and squirmed.

"We are going to have your first lesson now. You belong to me, Cachorro. Every inch of you…" And fingers trailed down Reid's chest.

"Stop."

"Shhhh… I am your master. You do not speak unless spoken to."

"I am a Federal Agent!"

"Not anymore, little one." Coronado replied. Reid tensed when he felt the man's hands on his pants.

"… Don't." He gasped. Coronado said nothing. He unbuttoned the pants, then slowly slid the zipper down. Reid clenched his fists. "Please…"

"Better. Asking nicely will help you get what you want. But not this time." And he peeled the pants off of Reid's body, leaving him naked. Coronado stared at him. "… Not bad."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me…" Reid hissed. The man chuckled again.

"You have a nice body, Cachorro. Do not be ashamed of it." And then there was a hand on his ankle.

"… W-What are you doing?" Reid gasped as his leg was lifted and bent at the knee. A moment later, his foot was placed into a stirrup, and his heart began to pound. "What are you… please… don't… please…" He began to gasp as his foot was strapped there. Coronado ignored him and placed the other foot in the other stirrup, then folded down the end of the table that the boy's legs had been resting on. Reid shuddered when the man ran his hands up the insides of Reid's legs. The boy whimpered and squirmed, beginning to tremble. A hand pressed against his inner thigh. A moment later, Coronado chuckled. Reid winced. The man was feeling his femoral artery… his rapid pulse. He could feel that Reid was frightened.

A moment later, he fastened straps around Reid's legs right above his knees and then linked them with a spreader bar, keeping his knees, and therefore his thighs, spread wide. Reid took a deep shaky breath. He could feel his face turning red. He had never felt so… open and exposed. Vulnerable. He felt like he had just been laid out as a sacrificial lamb…

"We are going to learn that everything comes from your master." The man hissed. "Food. Water. Pleasure…" Reid gasped when fingers trailed over his length, teasingly.

"Don't… please…" Reid begged.

"Be silent."

"No! Let me go!" Reid shouted, beginning to struggle. "I don't want this!"

"What you want does not matter."

"I am NOT your slave!" Reid cried.

"I will not tolerate attitude, Cachorro."

"Fuck you!" Reid snapped. Coronado was silent, and then Reid heard him moving across the room. He heard him moving around the room, and dread filled the young agent… He knew that his captor was gathering equipment. A few minutes later, he heard Coronado return to his side.

"I tire of your stubborn mouth." The man drawled, then gripped Reid's jaw in his hand. He forced his mouth open and shoved a tongue gag between his teeth, buckling it around Reid's head. The boy grunted his displeasure, and a moment later, Coronado turned it on. The gag, which was indeed shaped like a tongue, began to move realistically. Reid squeaked in shock.

"Shush, Cachorro. Now the pleasure begins." The man hissed. Reid whined and shook his head pleadingly. Coronado ignored him, turning and looking over his tools. He smirked and began…

* * *

*cruel chuckle*

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

TRAFFICKING

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Wish I could write for it, though. ^_~

SLASH WARNING Hotch/Reid (And that's why I never WILL be able to write for it)

* * *

Hotch stood between Morgan and Rossi as the Coast Guard vessel pulled up alongside Coronado's ship. They were staring at a photo of Coronado that Garcia had sent them.

"Prentiss. You and the captain take the bridge." He said, and the woman nodded. "Rossi and Morgan, with me." When the call to board came, the three men charged onto the deck. They only had one goal; getting Reid off of that ship. Taking Coronado in would be an added bonus…

* * *

Coronado looked up from where he stood between Reid's legs. Something was happening. People shouting. Thundering footsteps on the deck over them.

"… I'm afraid I must go check on the ship, Cachorro." He said, gently stroking Reid's quivering inner thigh. It was slick with sweat… his entire body was. He groaned and writhed, panting in need… He had endured intense sexual stimulation for over two hours now, but Coronado had denied him every chance to reach his release. The burning in his body and the throbbing need between his legs was overwhelming… He twitched as headphones were put over his ears, and a moment later his ear drums were assaulted by white noise.

With Reid blinded, and now deafened to the world around him, unable to concentrate on anything but the pleasure rushing through his veins, Coronado could go and investigate. When he returned, Reid would finally be ready to beg… He would be one step closer to breaking.

He left the room, closing the door and heading down the corridor and up the stairs. He stepped out onto the deck, and his eyes widened. The United States Coast Guard? He turned and broke into a run.

"FBI! FREEZE!" A voice shouted. He whirled and stared at three men holding guns aimed at him. "Arturo Coronado!" Shouted the youngest of the trio, moving towards him. Coronado inwardly cursed and slowly put his hands up as he recognized the men… Andrew Cane had told him about the BAU team… about Aaron Hotchner. The dark skinned man moved over and spun him around, handcuffing him. Then the man who had to be Hotchner was suddenly in his face.

"My Agent…" He hissed, his eyes on fire. "The man you bought… WHERE IS HE?" Coronado glared at Hotch, then slowly smirked.

"Lo ciento…" He said, shaking his head. "No comprendo, Senor Hotchner." Hotch stared at the man, then snarled and turned away. He was NOT going to play games with this man.

"TEAR THIS SHIP APART!" He roared, and went through the door that Coronado had just come out of. Rossi and Morgan marched Coronado over to waiting sailors and handed him over, then followed after Hotch. The three men moved down the corridor, kicking open doors and peering in. Hotch moved all the way down the hall to the end, and kicked in the door, stepping in with his gun up.

He immediately recognized the muffled moans and strangled whines filling the room. He turned, and his eyes fell on Reid. He was struck numb in shock, his gun falling from his fingers.

"… Reid…" He gasped, eyes widening in both relief and horror. He ran across the room, snatching up the sheet from the bed as he passed it and flung it over Reid, covering him from the hips down. He wanted to preserve what dignity he could for Reid, knowing that Morgan and Rossi were right behind him. He wouldn't be able to keep them out. And a moment later, they ran through the door.

"Reid!" Morgan cried, and he and Rossi ran across the room. "Hotch… what's wrong with him?" He asked, staring at Reid's appearance. He was flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. His body was shaking and he was writhing, fighting against his restraints. Hotch reached out and jerked the headphones off of Reid's ears and ripped the blindfold from his eyes while Morgan removed the gag, then with a wince, carefully removing the vibrating clamps from the boy's swollen nipples.

"Reid…" The Unit Chief called, his voice rough. The boy's eyes fluttered open; his pupils were so heavily dilated, the ring of brown around the black was hardly there.

"… H-Hotch?" He whimpered, and turned his head into the hand resting on his hot cheek.

"Easy… we're gonna get you out of here." Hotch said. Reid blinked his dilated eyes, then closed them and groaned, rolling his head to the side. He opened them again.

"Morgan?"

"We're here, kid. Are you hurt?"

"N-No… I just… nnh… God… Hotch, PLEASE! I… I can't…" He gasped, writhing. "Ahnn… nnnngh…"

Morgan was starting to look slightly freaked out. He unbuckled the restraint around Reid's right wrist while Rossi released his left. In a flash, they found themselves holding Reid's hands while the boy clung tightly to them, panting desperately.

"Reid?" Hotch called, slowly moving down the table. "You trust me?" Reid's eyes fluttered open again and he peered down at Hotch, then nodded. Hotch nodded back to him, then stepped between Reid's legs, folding the sheet back so that he alone could see.

"Hotch!" Morgan gasped, looking horrified. "What are you doing?"

"Helping him." Hotch said, looking grim. He stared down between Reid's legs, then closed his eyes and turned his head with a pained grimace. "Maybe you two should go… For his sake…" Morgan was looking very nervous, and Rossi didn't look good either.

"I'm gonna close off this room." The eldest agent said. "Make sure no one else intrudes." And he left, picking up Hotch's gun on his way out, then closing the door and standing guard.

"I ain't leavin' him, Hotch." Morgan said. He was holding Reid's hand in his, and his other hand was stroking the boy's forehead.

"Hotch… it hurts… Please… I… I have to… Uhhn…"

"I know, Reid." Hotch said and focused again, removing the spreader bar and tossing it aside. The he got to work, relieving the young man of the instruments of sexual torture. Reid arched his back and let out a keening wail, desperate tears rolling down his face. Morgan kept his one hand on Reid's forehead and his other holding the boy's trembling fingers. But his eyes were on Hotch.

"Morgan." Hotch said, glancing at the man. He saw the tension mounting in his agent, and felt the protective fury in Morgan's glare. "I admire your dedication to protecting Reid, but I'm not going to hurt him. I'm helping him."

"I don't think you're going to intentionally hurt him, Hotch." Morgan said in a low tone. Reid couldn't hear the man over his own sobbing moans. "But I think that the fact that we've seen him like this and that you're having to do what you're doing WILL hurt him."

Hotch continued working. The boy let out a choked cry and thrashed.

"OH GOD!" He cried out. "Hotch! PLEASE! Please, God… I… I need to… PLEASE!"

Hotch stared at Reid's face, streaked in desperate tears, then sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment. "It's okay. I'll help you… you'll be okay."

"Hotch…" Morgan hissed, looking shocked.

"It's okay." Hotch said, glancing at the other man. "He trusts me."

"Hotch… you're… you're down there TOUCHING him… I don't think he ever wanted—"

"This isn't the first time I've touched him like this." Hotch interrupted, sharply. Morgan stopped and stared, looking shocked. "He trusts me completely. Just like he has every night for the past seven months. Now either shut up or get out. I will take care of him, now and after." And he did.

Morgan was strong by his best friend's side as Hotch brought it all to an end, making sure that Reid didn't inadvertently fall to the floor. Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Reid collapsed, completely limp. He had passed out cold. Hotch quickly wiped his hands off on the sheet covering the boy's bottom half and freed his feet. He then moved to the side of the table and gathered Reid into his arms, holding him close.

"Reid…?" He called, staring into the flushed face. Reid didn't respond. Morgan stood on the other side of the table, watching the Unit Chief cradle his Agent close. The man looked distraught… near tears. But the relief was overwhelming; Reid was safe.

Morgan frowned. Hotch and Reid… For seven months? How could he have missed it?

He jerked out of his thoughts when Hotch wrapped Reid in the black Satin sheet and lifted the boy into his arms. He held him close, letting him tuck his head into his neck. Morgan looked around the room with a grimace, then followed Hotch out. Hotch went a few doors down and stepped into the bathroom.

"Morgan, get me a clean blanket, will you?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure." Morgan said, and turned to find one.

In the bathroom, Hotch knelt and lay Reid down on the floor, then started the water and heated it up. Once the tub was full, he unwrapped Reid and sat him down in the water. Reid twitched and moaned weakly, turning his head a bit. Hotch supported him with an arm behind his shoulders and ran his other hand up and down his chest and belly, avoiding the boy's swollen nipples.

"Reid?" He called, gently. Reid's brow furrowed and he turned his head towards Hotch. "Spencer… Hey…" Hotch said, smiling as Reid's eyes fluttered open. "There you are…"

"… Aaron?" He whimpered.

"I'm here." Hotch whispered, lifting his hand from Reid's chest and cupping Reid's cheek. Reid smiled at him.

"About time. What took you so long?" Reid asked, and Hotch smiled back.

"Well… YOU'RE okay." The man snorted, and Reid slowly moved to sit up on his own. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not really. What you saw… that was all he did…" Reid sighed, looking away as he turned red. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around his belly.

"Hey." Hotch said, frowning and running his hand up and down Reid's back. "Don't close in on yourself. It's okay. I'm the only one that actually saw anything." He grabbed the bar of soap and began to wash Reid, gently.

"Did you get Coronado?" Reid asked.

"Yeah."

"And Cane?"

"Not yet. We have a Coast Guard cruiser chasing him down, though."

"Good." Reid said with a nod, forcing himself to relax and running a hand through his unruly hair. "… Thanks Hotch."

"For what? You don't actually think that I would have left you to that man, do you?"

"No, of course not." Reid said, blinking. "I mean… thanks for helping me out in there. He uh… I'd been in there for… a couple of hours with him doing things to me… but he never let me… you know…" Hotch nodded his understanding.

"Spencer... I have to ask this... Did he rape you?"

"No." Reid said. His voice was calm and even. And Hotch knew it was true. He let out a relieved sigh. Reid sat silently as Hotch finished bathing him and washed his hair. The boy's trembling abated under the man's gentle hands, and finally, Reid turned and stared at Hotch. "… I love you." He whispered. Hotch stopped and looked at him, and smiled.

"I know." He said. "I love you too. Now come on. Let's get you out of here." He drained the tub and helped Reid stand. But the boy's legs were shaking. Hotch cracked the door. "Morgan?"

"Here." The man said, holding out a plain white cotton blanket. Hotch took it, then turned. Reid had sat himself down on the edge of the tub. He looked exhausted. Hotch walked over and wrapped the blanket around him, then swung him up into his arms. Reid squeaked and flung his arms around Hotch's neck.

"You… You don't have to—"

"Humor me." Hotch snorted. Reid blinked, then smiled slightly and just decided to let the man have it his way. He cuddled against him, folding his arms across his mid section, resting his head on the man's shoulder and nuzzling his forehead into his neck. Hotch smiled and stepped out of the room. Rossi and Morgan were standing there, looking worried.

"Reid!" Morgan gasped.

"Hey." Reid said, smiling slightly at the man. "I'm okay. He didn't hurt me." Morgan nodded and he and Rossi followed Hotch up the stairs and out onto the deck. Reid winced and closed his eyes, pressing his face into Hotch's shoulder when the bright sun blinded him.

"Reid!" Prentiss called, running across the deck. "Oh God, is he…?"

"He'll be okay." Hotch assured her. "Just traumatized."

"Am not." Reid grumbled into Hotch's coat. The man blinked, then smiled slightly. Reid turned his head and looked at Prentiss. "Emily?"

"Yes?"

"What does… 'c-cacharo' mean?"

"What?"

"Cacharo. He kept calling me 'cacharo'." Reid said. Hotch frowned, also curious now.

"Wait… Cacharo or Cachorro?"

"Yeah. That. Cachoro." Reid said, minus the elegant rolling of the 'r' that Prentiss had.

"Oh…" Emily said, frowning. "Um… it means 'pup' or 'cub'." She said. Reid blinked, then nodded and turned, resting his head on Hotch's shoulder again. Hotch sighed and got Reid onto the Coast Guard vessel and took him down to sick bay, laying him down on a bed.

"The doctor will just do a quick exam and clear you, okay?" He said. Reid nodded. The team waited outside the door while the doctor did his exam.

"Did anyone think to bring Reid's Go Bag?" Hotch asked as they stood out in the hall. Everyone shook their heads. "We'll need to find him some clothes."

"I'm sure the doctor will provide him with some." Rossi said.

"What did he do to him?" Prentiss asked.

"… He didn't rape him." Hotch said. "Reid will be fine."

* * *

NOT THE END

* * *

After all... after what Morgan witnessed on Coronado's vessel, Hotch and Reid have some 'splainin to do! And if you think the girls will be left out... HAH!

Oh, and it's quite funny reading the reviews you people left. Half of you were screaming, "HURRY HOTCH! SAVE HIM! And the the other half were saying "... RAPE HIM!" Made me giggle. Several times.


	6. Chapter 6

TRAFFICKING

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Wish I could write for it, though. ^_~

SLASH WARNING Hotch/Reid (And that's why I never WILL be able to write for it)

* * *

"SPENCE!" JJ cried, running across the bullpen and throwing her arms around Reid. Reid grinned and caught her, hugging her tightly. A moment after she let go, Reid was tackled by Garcia. He smiled and returned the tight hug.

"I'm okay!" He assured her when she suddenly held him at arm's length and looked him over, worried. "I'm okay. I'm not hurt." He assured them both. Hotch was smiling. "As soon as I pass my psych eval, I'll be back to work." Reid was saying.

"We've got some people working with El Salvador about how to handle Coronado." Garcia said, looking at Hotch. "And I got a call a few minutes ago. They have Cane."

"Good." Hotch said with a nod. "Morgan, can I see you in my office?"

"Huh? Uh… sure thing…" The man said, frowning. Hotch placed a gentle touch on Reid's shoulder and guided him towards his office as well. The three stepped in and Hotch closed the door.

"Have a seat." Hotch said and Morgan frowned, slowly sitting down in a chair. Hotch sat down on the sofa however, and after a moment Reid sat beside him. "I thought that you would… have some questions." Hotch started. Morgan stared at him, then looked at Reid. Reid was looking at him calmly.

"… You and Reid." Morgan said.

"Yes."

"You're… together?"

"Yes."

"Romantically."

"Yes." Hotch said with a nod. He leaned back, and Reid crossed his legs. Hotch laid a hand on his knee.

"When did it happen?" Morgan asked.

"… A few weeks before the Shane Harvey incident." Hotch said. "That night when Reid got drunk and I took him home."

"… He was DRUNK?" Morgan yelped, and looked ready to slug his boss right then and there.

"Not when it happened!" Reid laughed, lifting his hands and slicing them through the air in a scissoring motion, figuratively cutting off Morgan's train of thought. He ran his hand through his hair. "It uh… it was the next night. We were both totally sober."

"… You didn't slip on the ice, did you?" Morgan asked, now starting to look amused.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"You two came in limping. You said Reid had slipped on ice and pulled you down with him." Morgan reminded the pair. Hotch and Reid both blinked, then slowly grinned, both looking politely embarrassed. Reid was blushing.

"It was Reid's first time." Hotch admitted with a chuckle. "And we kind of… were going at it all weekend. And I pulled a muscle in my thigh."

"Oh man." Morgan said, then burst out laughing. His laugh was contagious. Reid and Hotch both grinned and chuckled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We decided to keep it quiet. It was a mutual decision." Hotch said. "Rossi figured us out, though. After only a couple of weeks, too. And then Garcia figured us out at Christmas when she realized that we spent it together."

"You spent Christmas together?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hotch took me to Santa Fe." Reid said with a smile.

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't see this! Wait… all those times you've pulled Reid into your office and closed the blinds…" Morgan said, slowly. Hotch had a perfect poker face on. Reid however turned red and his eyes widened. Then he turned and punched Hotch in the shoulder.

"I TOLD YOU!" He hissed, and Morgan grinned and laughed.

"Oh man… Pretty Boy! In the OFFICE! Wow!"

"Ow…" Hotch grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well… now I know why you two are always wanting to share hotel rooms whenever we have to share. And here you were using the excuse that me and Rossi snore."

"You do." Reid and Hotch said in unison. Morgan gave them a look.

"Any other questions?" Hotch asked.

"… No. But… you should tell the others. JJ and Prentiss might take it personally if you don't and they find out that everyone knows but them." Morgan said. Reid and Hotch looked thoughtful. Morgan stood, shaking his head. "Wow… Drill Sergeant and Pretty Boy…"

"Morgan…?" Reid said, standing as well. "Look, I… Thanks." Morgan blinked. "For… staying by me on that ship… I… I know that wasn't… something you wanted to go through with me, but… I… Thanks…"

Morgan shook his head. "Reid… We're here for you, man." He said, and gripped Reid's shoulder. "You were scared. I wasn't about to leave you."

"Thanks, Morgan." Reid said again, smiling.

"Sure thing. Just don't go thinkin' that it means I wanna hop in the sack with you and Hotch."

"… Morgan." Hotch said, looking a bit unsettled. "Get the hell out of my office."

* * *

Morgan sighed as he looked over the case file. The case was closed. He was taking it to Garcia to log it in. He noted that Hotch had glossed over some details. Such as 'SSA Reid was located in a room below deck, restrained.' He never mentioned anything about the sex toys that had been on and in the boy when they found him, or his state of arousal and the need to… help him out with his predicament. Morgan would have done the same thing. No one else needed to know. He, Hotch, Reid and Rossi would all stay silent and it would likely never be mentioned again.

Morgan sighed. He had been relieved, actually to hear about Hotch and Reid. Something that had haunted him was the Shane Harvey incident. He had thought that Reid was a virgin when it all went down. Shane Harvey had raped Reid. Multiple times. And he hadn't exactly been gentle, either. And it infuriated Morgan to think that Reid's first time was like that…

He'd had nightmares afterwards of Reid lying face down on a bed, screaming and crying as the obsessed man tore into his virginity, brutally ripping away his innocence. It was a relief for Morgan to know that had not happened. Reid had willingly given his body to someone he loved. His virginity had been graciously accepted as a gift and stripped away with love and tenderness. As it should have been. Morgan was incredibly grateful for this. He knew now that Reid screaming would no longer haunt his dreams.

He got to Garcia's office and handed her the file. She promptly decided to procrastinate and enter it tomorrow.

"We have our boy genius back, tonight we eat, drink and be merry!" And she linked arms with Morgan and marched him out into the bullpen, empty save for the seven BAU Agents pulling another late night. "Okay people! Celebration time! Let's go get drunk!" Prentiss and JJ grinned at her from where they were sitting with Reid.

"I dunno, Garcia, I—"

"Uh uh. You're in, Pretty Boy." Morgan said firmly.

"Up." Garcia ordered. Rossi walked up.

"Drinks?" He asked.

"Drinks." JJ said with a firm nod. "Hotch, you coming?" She asked as the man walked by.

"No, I have some things to do." Hotch said and went into his office, not once looking up from the file in his hands. The team stared at him through the window.

"He's comin." Morgan said, firmly. And he looked at Reid. "Go fetch, Pretty Boy. He'll come for you."

"Pun intended?" Garcia asked, grinning at Morgan.

"… Behave!" Morgan said scoldingly, shaking a finger at her. "BAD Technical Analyst."

"Ooh… is my Chocolate Thunder gonna spank me?" Garcia purred. Reid raised an eyebrow. JJ and Emily looked confused. Reid sighed and stood.

"I'll go get him." He said, then looked at JJ and Emily. "There's something we have to tell you, anyway. May as well be now." And he grinned and winked at Morgan and Garcia, then loosened his tie, ran a hand through his hair and walked up into Hotch's office. The team watched as Reid sauntered across the room and stopped before his desk.

"What is he talking about?" Emily asked.

"Just watch." Morgan said, grinning. Reid placed a hand down in the middle of the paper Hotch was looking over. Hoch blinked and looked up. A moment later, Reid whipped his hand to the side, sending papers flying off of the desk. JJ and Emily stared. Hotch stood, looking angry, but any words he had been about to say vanished when Reid crawled onto his desk and reached out, taking firm hold of his boss' tie and pulling him close. Then, Emily and JJ watched in shock as Reid leaned forwards on his hands and knees and covered Hotch's lips with his own, closing his brown eyes and slipping the man a bit of tongue.

"Oh. My. God." Prentiss blurted.

"… Hotch and Spence…?" JJ squeaked, watching the kiss continue.

"Yyyyep." Rossi said with an amused smirk.

* * *

Reid finally drew away, smirking. Hotch stared at him.

"W-What was what about?" Hotch gasped, staring into his lover's golden brown eyes.

"We're going out for drinks." Reid purred. "As a team. And YOU are part of that team."

"Reid, I have things to do…" Hotch said, leaning away. But Reid didn't let go of his tie.

"They can wait. I won't." Reid said, and covered Hotch's lips with his own again. He sighed into the kiss then slowly drew away, releasing Hotch's tie and slowly sliding off of the desk, a come hither look in his eyes. Hotch slowly stepped around the desk and moved towards him as if hypnotized.

"Are you trying to seduce me into going?" He asked, looking mildly amused. Reid smiled and stepped close, running his hands up the man's chest, then straightening his tie.

"Is it working?" He asked. Hotch stared at Reid, then reached up and ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Then he seized the back of Reid's head and pulled him into a forceful kiss. As he slid his other hand around the boy's body pressing it into the small of his back, there were suddenly loud shouts, whistles and cheering from the bullpen. Hotch and Reid instinctively drew away and turned, staring out at their team. The women looked thrilled, and Morgan was whistling. Rossi was just chuckling at the other four. Reid flushed, looking politely embarrassed and Hotch raised an eyebrow.

"How about this." Reid said, leaning down and picking up a printout of the picture of himself that was on the auction, on his knees in black vinyl, gagged and blindfolded. "Come with us, and maybe I'll do this for YOU." And he gave Hotch a wink. Hotch's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise. "I'd do anything for you, Aaron…" Reid purred, drawing close again. "But you won't even come out for a few drinks…" And he pouted.

"Alright, that's enough." Hotch snorted. "I'll come, I'll come." And Reid smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" And Hotch flicked off his desk lamp, grabbed his phone, wallet and gun and walked out with Reid.

"Alright!" Morgan cheered. JJ and Emily were immediately all over the couple.

"When did you two get together?"

"Spence, why didn't you tell me?"

"We'll tell the whole story over drinks." Hotch said, smiling and shaking his head. And thirty minutes later, the team was at one of their favorite places, sitting around a table with their drinks. Prentiss, Hotch and Rossi had a beer, Reid an Amaretto Sour. Morgan was teasing him about his choice while he himself had a beer and shot of Jack. Garcia had a Sour Apple Martini, JJ a Strawberry Daquiri. Reid and Hotch had just finished telling the story.

"Seven months?" JJ exclaimed. "You've been together seven months and you never told us?" Hotch shrugged and Reid smiled into his drink.

"We decided to keep it quiet." Hotch said, glancing at his younger lover. "To protect our jobs."

"Hotch. You know this team would never betray you…" Prentiss said, shaking her head.

"Maybe it was also a matter of… we weren't ready for anyone else to know." Reid said, leaning back and sipping his drink. He smiled at the team. "But it is kind of a relief. We don't have to hide anymore." And then he blinked, and his eyes widened. "Hotch… we… don't have to hide it anymore." Hotch looked at Reid. He watched Reid reach up to the collar of his own shirt, and his fingers slid beneath it… and Hotch knew.

Slowly, he reached up and removed the two chains from his neck. The team stared curiously at the golden chains with the rings dangling from them.

"The stones are different." JJ commented. "A Ruby and a… what is it?"

"Fire Opal." Reid supplied.

"Reid stole your idea." Hotch said with a smile. "Birthstones." The pair were removing the rings from the chains.

"Awwww… I wish I had a camera." Garcia cooed. Hotch chuckled, then took Reid's left hand in his, and slid the ring onto his long finger. He watched as Reid slid the other ring onto his hand. And Hotch smiled. It felt right, having a ring there again.

"You know, tradition and old beliefs state that in the ring finger is vein amoris, or love vein. Supposedly it flows straight to the heart, and that's why they always put rings on this finger." Reid suddenly spoke up, looking a bit embarrassed. "Some believe that the tradition of exchanging and wearing rings began in Ancient Egypt when—hm?" Reid stopped when he was silenced by a soft kiss on the lips. The team snickered slightly when the boy blushed and looked down shyly when Hotch drew away. Apparently public displays of affection would take some getting used to for their poor little Reid.

"Wow. Hotch discovered how to shut him up!" Morgan snorted, and the group laughed. They sat and drank for a while… Morgan got up to dance a couple of times. Garcia drooled over the sight, but eventually, they called it a night and all went their separate ways, Hotch and Reid of course leaving together.

And no one on the team doubted what would happen when THEY got home…

* * *

One more bonus chapter coming up! Yay for sex!

Oh, and check out my profile! There's a new teaser up. ^_~


	7. Chapter 7

TRAFFICKING

Hatochiisai

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Wish I could write for it, though. ^_~

SLASH WARNING Hotch/Reid (And that's why I never WILL be able to write for it)

* * *

Reid and Hotch headed to Reid's loft, since it was closer than Hotch's apartment.

"Garcia took care of my plants and fish and cats?" Reid asked as he and Hotch climbed the stairs.

"Of course." Hotch said. They went in and Reid smiled, kneeling as his two kittens came running to greet him. He scooped them up and cuddled them for a bit while Hotch went and grabbed a shower. When he was done Reid took one. When he came out in his pajamas and towel around his neck, he found that Hotch had turned off all of the lights but the one in the fish tank, and had a couple of candles burning. Seeing this, Reid quickly shoved the kittens into the bathroom.

Curious Kittens + Burning Candles = Trouble

Not to mention Curious Kittens + Sex = Awkward Interruptions

"Aaron." Reid said softly, and Hotch walked over and stood before him. "Thank you."

"… For what?"

"For… how you handled my uh… rescue. It was really awkward and humiliating and… I… Thank you."

"… Spencer. I love you. You don't ever have to be ashamed with me…"

"… I love you." Reid sighed, and moaned softly as he was kissed. His towel fell off of his shoulders and to the floor and Hotch tangled his hands into Reid's damp hair for a moment.

"I want you…" He gasped, suddenly.

"… Good." Reid panted, flicking a tongue over Hotch's lips, and then tugging the man's bottom lip between his teeth before moving his lips to the man's ear and moaning into it, "Take me…"

Hotch groaned and kissed Reid harshly. The boy moaned in response. Then hands gripped his upper arms and threw him down. A moment later there was a hand on his groin, pressing down… massaging him through his pants. He moaned into the darkened room, then wrestled off his own shirt. Hotch removed his hand and began to strip as well. Reid flung his pants off into the darkness, and a moment later the cold air on his skin was replaced by a blazing hot body bearing down on him.

"So…" Hotch murmured. "You want to dress up in black vinyl for me, hm?" He asked, and Reid blinked, then drew back and blushed.

"Uhhh…"

"Hm?" Hotch asked, smiling.

"Do you… want me to?" Reid asked, now looking very shy and nervous. Hotch chuckled.

"I asked first. Do YOU want to?" He shot back, and Reid flushed. "Talk to me, baby. Have you… thought about experimenting?"

"I… Well… I dunno… I…" Reid stammered.

"Spencer." Hotch said, adjusting them so that Reid was resting with his head on Hotch's shoulder. "Talk to me. You don't have to be embarrassed. I won't judge you."

"… I… well…" Reid sighed. "I… I like it when you… hold me down…" Reid admitted, staring down at his own fingers, rubbing small circles on Hotch's chest. Hotch watched Reid.

"… You like being dominated."

"I… I guess… yeah…" Reid said, softly.

"Convenient." Hotch said, smirking. "Considering how I like to be in control…" He moved his lips down to Reid's ear. "… I like holding you down…" He whispered. Reid shivered and moaned.

"Aaron…" He whimpered. Hotch smiled, then frowned.

"Reid?"

"Uh oh… what?"

"Uh oh?"

"You called me Reid."

"Sorry. Spencer." Hotch sighed. "Spencer… you don't have to answer this but… When Coronado had you restrained… did it arouse you? Even a little bit?"

"… No." Reid said softly. "I… I was terrified. I thought he was going to hurt me… torture me, rape me… I felt nothing but fear."

"Do you really think you would be comfortable doing something like that with me?"

"… Yes." Reid said. He lifted himself up onto his elbow and tucked his hair behind his ear. He smiled at Hotch. "I trust you. Completely." Hotch smiled at him and lifted a hand, gently laying his palm on Reid's cheek. His heart swelled at hearing those words. Reid's total trust in him filled him with pleasure. He couldn't believe his fortune… that this precious soul was his… this gentle boy with a mind more brilliant than anyone he had ever known.

He ran his hands over his lover's pale body, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of the soft skin. He listened, noting every soft whimper, sigh and moan as he touched the slim body all over… He keenly felt every soft breath on his chest, like the fluttering wings of a butterfly… The more Hotch focused, the more there was… he could literally hear and feel his lover just… LIVING.

The breaths on his chest… He could feel the boy's ribcage expand and contract with every breath. He could feel the soft, yet strong thrum of his heart… his blood pulsing through his lithe form… He could feel the vibrations running through the boy as he purred at the gentle touches… and Hotch could feel the slight quivering of pleasure filling Reid's entire being… For a moment, he almost thought he could feel the boy's spirit curling around his own, their souls entwined with one another.

"Spencer…" Hotch breathed into his lover's ear, and his arms pulled the youth close. Then he shifted them. Reid found himself lying on his back… and then Hotch was holding him down… He grasped Reid's wrists and pinned them down over his head with one hand while he caressed his face with the other, kissing him. Reid moaned, writhing slightly beneath the elder.

"Ahhhnnn…" He groaned. "A-Aaron… mmm…"

"If you want to do some experimenting… we can." Hotch told him. Reid blinked and turned, looking up at Hotch and giving him a shy smile.

"… I'll think about it." He said softly, nuzzling his face into Hotch's hand. Hotch raised an eyebrow at Reid. Reid blinked, then gave him an embarrassed smile. "It could be fun… I guess… I… okay." Hotch chuckled.

"Okay." The man said, and kissed Reid gently. Reid mewled softly as Hotch made tender love to him, murmuring soft words to him of how much he meant to him.

And afterwards they lay there for a long time recuperating before Hotch was finally able to move. He lifted himself off of Reid and stumbled to the bathroom and opened the door. Artemis and Apollo darted out and ran across the loft, the bells on their little collars jingling as they ran to their food dishes. Hotch paid them no heed. He grabbed the hand towel and ran the warm water, soaking it. He wrung it out and went back to Reid; the boy hadn't moved.

Hotch knelt on the bed beside him and gently cleaned him up, wiping away the evidence of their copulation. Reid twitched and moaned, rolling his head to the side and furrowing his brow slightly. Hotch cleaned himself up, then tossed the soiled cloth in the direction of the bathroom. He looked down and smiled when Reid's soft brown eyes slowly opened. They were glazed and unfocused.

Hotch lay down beside Reid and leaned close, gently caressing the boy's lips with his own. Reid sighed softly, rolling over and snuggling close, resting his head on Hotch's chest right over the man's heart. He curled his arm around Hotch's waist and threw a leg over Hotch's legs. Hotch just smiled, drew the blankets up over them and wrapped his arm around Reid's shoulders, holding him close. He watched Reid's tired eyes fall closed again. The boy sighed.

"… I love you, Spencer." Hotch whispered, brushing locks of chestnut hair out of Reid's face and tucking them behind the young man's ear. He watched the soft pink lips turn up in a small smile.

"… Love you too…" Reid sighed. Hotch watched him until the boy's breathing evened out and he knew his subordinate was sleeping peacefully. And only then did Hotch close his own eyes and allow himself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

~ end ~

* * *

Parts of this chapter were censored and/or removed for explicit content.

please review


End file.
